l'un ou l'autre
by alouqua77
Summary: Bella est stressé à cause de son mariage avec Edward. Alice, exaspérée, demande à Jasper de passer du temps avec Bella pour lui changer les idées la veille de son mariage. Entre révélation, sentiment refoulé, découverte, tentation et doute, Bella doit faire un choix entre les deux. Mais qui choisira-t-elle ? /OS


Ça paraissait si simple…

Avec Edward, nous avions vécue des moments tellement durs mais nous étions maintenant réunis. Il m'aimait et je l'aimais… Enfin je crois. Depuis cette nuit je n'étais plus sure de mes sentiments, car cet personne a bouleversé ma vie hier.

Nous étions la veille de mon mariage, Alice m'avait demandé de me coucher tôt pour être radieuse le lendemain. Je m'étais donc exécutée, et me voila dans les draps, Edward au dessus de moi.

**Demain tu seras madame Isabella Cullen. **

**Je serais ta femme.**

**Je t'aime ma Bella.**

**Moi aussi Edward.**

Il m'embrassa tendrement avant de filer par la fenêtre. Je repassais ma semaine dans ma tête, j'avais passé beaucoup de temps avec Jasper. J'étais tellement stressée à cause du mariage qu'Alice avait demandé à son mari de passer du temps avec moi. La première heure fut gênante, personne n'osait parler et puis je lui ai proposé une partie de jeu sur la Wii et cela nous a détendus. On est parti ensuite au cinéma regarder une comédie hilarante. Je n'avais jamais entendu Jasper rire, il avait un rire magnifique. Le plus que je n'avais jamais entendu. Jasper n'avait pas de voiture mais une moto. Et la sensation était magique, je me sentais libre et vivante. Il n'était pas aussi protecteur qu'Edward, il me laissait faire des choses excitantes bien que c'était dangereux. On parlait beaucoup aussi, de la vie, de nos rêves et de nos secrets. Il était devenu un ami très proche cette semaine. Surtout aujourd'hui.

**Flash back**

Je m'étais levée en avance, je n'avais plus sommeil. Mon père m'observait avec un sourire, il était heureux de voir que je passais du bon temps avec Jasper. Je crois qu'il l'appréciait.

**Quoi de prévu aujourd'hui ? **

**Jasper m'a dit que nous allions acheter un truc super fun. **

**Fait quand même attention à toi.**

**Toujours papa.**

Un coup à la porte résonna, c'était Jasper. J'embrassai Charlie et me précipitai à la porte.

**Salut Bella. Bien dormi ?**

**Comme un bébé ! **

**Tant mieux ! On y va ? **

**Oui attend je prends ma veste. **

Une fois sortie, Jasper me tend son casque et je monte derrière. Je profite du voyage pour humer son odeur, il sent la cannelle et le miel. Je souris de cette pensé et me concentre sur mon ami. Le chemin fut trop court à mon goût. Jasper stabilise sa moto argentée et je descends il me prend mon casque et le dépose dans le petit coffre. Nous étions dans le garage des Cullen, mais à ma grande surprise nous n'entrons pas dans la maison mais dans une voiture.

**Je ne pouvais pas prendre ma moto pour ce que j'ai prévu de nous acheter.**

Je lui souris, j'aimais bien quand il disait « nous » j'avais l'impression qu'il m'appréciait quand il disait ça. Sur le chemin nous discutons de musique.

**Alors tu joues vraiment de la guitare ? **

**Oui, bien avant ma transformation. Avant je me contentais de jouer des chansons déjà écrites ais maintenant je les compose maintenant. Et puis je dois dire que je chante assez bien.**

**Tu m'en chanteras une ? **

Il réfléchit quelques instants et je rougis de ma curiosité.

**Ne te sens pas obligé, j'aimerai juste te découvrir un peu plus. Savoir qui est ce Jasper mystérieux que je ne vois presque jamais. **

**Ne sois pas gênée Bella, je réfléchissais à la chanson que j'allais te jouer. C'est que j'en ai certaine qui sont personnelles et d'autre qui pourront te faire ouvrir les yeux sur pleins de chose.**

**Quel genre de chose ? **

**Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire ma belle !**

Il me sourit. A la radio passe une chanson de rap et Jasper et moi d'un même mouvement changeons la station. Nos mains se touchent et un frisson de plaisir me traverse dans tout le corps.

**C'était quoi ça ? **

Je regardais Jasper, qui m'observait. J'avais une irrésistible envi de l'embrasser, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

**Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Bella, tu ressens quoi ? **

**Laisses tomber Jasper.**

J'haussai les épaules et pris la décision d'ignorer ça. C'était son charme vampirique rien de plus. Jasper se gara et m'ouvrir la porte galantement. Lorsque je sortis de la voiture, je me retrouvais collé à lui, il me regarda dans les yeux et je crus que j'allais fondre de désir. Mon dieu ce qu'il était beau comme ça, nous étions dangereusement collé lui et moi. Il jouait avec mes nerfs, il devait sentir mon désir pour lui. oh Jasper, tu me rends folle.

**On y va ? **

Il se décala de moi légèrement, me permettant de prendre de la distance et de retrouver mes esprits. J'étais complément rouge, mais que m'arrivait-il ? J'observais le magasin et je vis qu'il s'agissait d'un immense magasin de jouet, le plus grand de la région. Jasper me pris par les épaules et me dirigea vers l'entré du magasin.

**Tu vas acheter quoi ? **

Je trouve qu'on manque de jeu dans le jardin. Je ne vais pas acheter de toboggan je te rassure, mais quelque chose de super !

Il me sourit et me dirige vers le rayon extérieur. Il met ses mains froides sur mes yeux afin de garder la surprise.

**Tada ! **il retire ses mains de mes yeux. **Qu'en penses-tu ? **

Je vis devant moi un immense trampoline, le plus grand que je n'avais jamais vu.

**Mais il est énorme ! **

**Avec Emmett, il vaut mieux prendre le plus grand ! **

On ria ensemble devant le vendeur. J'appris que Jasper l'avait déjà réservé la veille. On se dirigea vers la caisse et je vis une femme regarder beaucoup trop longtemps Jasper, cela m'énervai plus que de raison.

**Pour qui elle se prend celle-là ! **

**De qui tu parles ? **

**De la pintade qui te mattes ! **

**Tu sais Bella, quand tu seras comme nous, tout le monde te regarda comme ça. **

**Mais, tu es marié ! Elle n'a pas à te regarder comme ça.**

**Elle ne le sait pas que je suis marié. Et puis avec Alice ce n'est plus le grand amour comme avant.**

**Comment ça ? **

**Et bien, on pourrait comparer ça à un coup de personne âgé, il y a toujours de l'affection pour l'autre mais ce n'est plus de l'amour comme au premier temps. Ce n'est pas le même amour qu'entre Rosalie et Emmett, ni comme celui d'Esmée et Carlisle. **

**Pourtant vous semblez si heureux ! **

**Nous ne sommes pas malheureux. On a toujours su que nous n'étions pas des âmes sœurs. Mais je sais que ma véritable âme sœur est là, prêt de moi. **

**Et qui est-ce ? **

**Nous arrivons à la caisse et Jasper paye notre nouveau jeu. **

**Edward va me tuer ! **

**Pourquoi ? **

**Il te trouve trop fragile pour jouer avec nous. Mais moi je ne suis pas d'accord ! Il suffit de faire attention. Bon ok, Emmett ne fais jamais attention mais moi si. **

Je lui souris en suivant le vendeur, nous allons dans l'entrepôt et un autre homme prend le relai.

**Venez monsieur Hale, votre trampoline est là. Je vais vous l'amener à votre voiture. **

Jasper lui sourit, et nous marchons en direction de la voiture. Je vis que les sièges arrière étaient enlevés, Jasper avait donc tout prévu.

**Et voila. Merci de votre achat et à bientôt. **

**Jasper lui donne un pourboire et me regarde.**

**Allez princesse, en voiture.**

Princesse ? C'était la première fois qu'il me donnait un petit surnom affectueux. Après avoir bouclé sa ceinture, il regarda sa montre.

**Il n'est que 10 heure, tu veux boire un cappuccino ? **

**Oui pourquoi pas ! **

Jasper se dirige dans un centre commercial et choisit un café en face d'une immense librairie. Il me commande un cappuccino à la vanille avec un supplément de chantilly et des éclats de cookies par-dessus. Comment savait-il que c'était mes préférés ?

**Comment sais-tu que je les adore comme ça ? **

**Je sais pleins de chose sur toi Bella. **

**A oui et quoi par exemple. **

**Tu n'as pas de couleur préférée, elle change selon ton humeur, mais tu as une préférence pour le brun. Tu n'aimes pas porter des talons mais tu fais un effort pour Alice. Le matin lorsque tu te lèves, tu te frottes les yeux comme une enfant et tu restes assise quelques secondes. Ton groupe préféré est un groupe Français du nom de « Kyo » mais ta chanson préférée est une chanson de Katy Perry « teenage Dream ». Les seules boutiques que tu aimes se sont les librairies. **

**Comment sais-tu ça ? Même Edward ne connait pas mon groupe préféré. **

**Je ne parle pas beaucoup mais j'observe. **

Je bus une gorgée de ma boisson en l'observant. Il était vraiment surprenant ! Je fis de boire en silence. Jasper m'observait avec un petit sourire heureux. Je ne le voyais presque jamais sourire, j'avais envi de caresser son visage tendrement. Il baissa les yeux sur ma main et commença à faire de petit cercle avec son doigt. Il me procurait des frissons agréables et je le laissais faire. Il semblait dans ses pensés, heureux mais dans ses pensés. Mais d'un coup son sourire se fana et il coupa ton contact physique avec moi.

**A quoi penses-tu ? **

**Tu as fini ? Alors suis-moi ! **

Il paya le serveur et me pris la main. Il m'emmena à la librairie pour mon plus grand bonheur. On était toujours main dans la main et Jasper me conduisit dans le rayon des livres d'amour. Il ouvre un livre et cite une phrase :

**"L'Amour a fait de moi la cible où court la flèche, m'a fait neige au soleil, cire au contact du feu, et brume dans le vent."**

Il me regarde avec intensité, puis soupire. On est toujours main dans la main et on visite les différents rayons jusqu'à ce que Jasper me tende un livre.

**Un recueil de poème ? **

**Pourquoi pas ? Tu aimes beaucoup les poèmes. Tu aimes aussi beaucoup les amours impossibles. Mais pourquoi aimes-tu ça ? Il n'y a rien de pus douloureux que d'aimer une personne qui en aime une autre. De savoir que bientôt elle offrira son corps à un autre. **

**J'aime la façon dont les personnages se battent pour gagner cet amour. Ils sont prêts à mourir pour ouvrir les yeux de l'autre qu'ils sont faits pour être ensemble. Et j'aime aussi quand l'autre découvre ses sentiments cachés. **

Jasper réfléchit avant de me répondre

**Parfois ce ne sont pas forcément les amours stables qui sont les meilleurs pour nous. Parfois il faut savoir céder à la tentation. Il s'approche légèrement de moi**

**A la tentation de l'autre pour mieux vivre. Pour respirer à nouveau. **

**Il suffit parfois d'un baiser. **Il est tout prêt de moi, nos lèvres se touchant presque.

D'un simple baiser.

Nous lèvres se frôlèrent, je pouvais presque gouter à la tentation.

**Maman regardes ! Ils vont se faire un bisou !** Une petite fille rousse nous montra du doigt et sa mère la pris par la main en la grondant.

Jasper détourna la tête mais ne lâcha pas ma main. Ça ne me dérangeait pas, au contraire. On paya le livre avant de prendre la direction du parking. Dans la galerie se trouvait un photographe, il réalisait de magnifique photo avec le fond que l'on voulait. C'était magnifique à voir, mais je ne m'arrêtai pas. Il faisait un discourt à son publique, charmant les filles qui le regardaient.

**Mais quel beau couple. S'il vous plait. Venez là une seconde. **

Jasper noua ses doigts aux miens en me souriant.

**Le grand blond et la belle brune, venez par là ! **

On se retourna, surpris. Jasper leva les yeux aux ciels et je répondis au photographe.

**Nous ne sommes pas ensemble. **

**Pourtant, à vous regarder main dans la main on pourrait le croire. Mais peut importe. On va faire une démonstration, et je vous offrirais la photo.**

Je regardais Jasper, lui demandant son avis.

**Pourquoi pas ! **

Le photographe nous positionna devant un fond marron. Il installa un canapé blanc et demanda à Jasper de s'assoir puis il me demanda de m'assoir sur les jambes de Jasper. Je rougis à sa demande et Jasper me fit un clin d'œil pour me détendre. Je soupire puis me position comme il le désire. Je pose ma tête sur le torse de Jasper, mon dieu ce qu'il sentait bon ! Le photographe me demande de refaire cette expression.

**Laquelle ? **

**On aurait dit que tu reprenais goût à la vie, et vous monsieur vous regardez tendrement…**

**Bella. Elle s'appelle Bella.**

**Donc vous regardez tendrement Bella comme si vous aviez sur vos genoux la 8****e**** merveille du monde.**

**Mais c'est déjà le cas. **

**Tant mieux pour vous jeune homme. Vous êtes parfait comme ça. Ne bougez plus ! **

J'inspirai l'odeur de Jasper, et mon visage pris l'expression que le photographe voulait voir. Une fois le cliché pris, il l'imprima et nous l'offrit.

**Je peux la mettre dans mon album photo ? C'est ici que je mets les plus beaux couples. **

**Bien sur. Et merci.**

Jasper prends la photo et la met dans son porte feuille. Nous retournons dans la voiture et Jasper me lâche la main. C'est étrange, elle me brûle. Je regarde Jasper conduire, une question me brûle les lèvres.

**Tu étais sérieux quand tu disais que j'étais la 8****e**** merveille du monde ?**

**Bien sur ! Pourquoi je ne le serais pas ? **

**C'est étrange Jasper. Je ne devrais pas, je devrais ne pas me sentir aussi bien avec toi. **

Il ne répond pas mais un petit sourire nait sur son visage. On arrive à la villa et Jasper prend le carton très facilement. Leur force m'étonnera toujours !

**On va le monter de l'autre côté de la maison. Comme ça on ne va pas déranger Alice. **

**Je vis Emmett arriver vers nous. Il était tout souriant, excité de voir le nouveau jouet des Cullen.**

**C'est quoi ? **

**Emmett, ce n'est pas pour toi ! **

**C'est pour qui alors ? **

**C'est pour Bella ! Maintenant va voir si Alice a besoin de toi.**

Jasper monta l'objet avec une grande facilité. Et en 15 minutes le trampoline était monté. Il me proposa de commander une pizza, pendant qu'il irait chasser. Je partis dans la cuisine après que la pizza soit arrivée et Alice me rejoint dans la cuisine. On parle de tout et de rien, et quand Edward revint de chez le tailleur il vint m'embrasser le front.

**Tu t'es bien amusé ce matin ?** Son regard était doux.

**Comme une folle ! **Je lui souris en repensant aux heures qui venaient de s'écouler.

**Vous avez fait quoi ? **Son regard devient soucieux, il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

Je rougis légèrement en repensant au presque baiser, à nos mains liés, à la photo.

**Jasper a acheté un truc dément ! Après on a été boire un cappuccino, enfin juste moi. Puis après on a été faire un tour dans une librairie et on est rentré pour monter le truc. **

**Je suis heureux que tu t'entendes bien avec lui. Alice m'a demander d'aller chercher pleins de choses cette après-midi. Donc je ne serais pas là.**

**Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude que tu sois absent cette semaine. Je lui souris en terminant de manger. **

Je vis du coin de l'œil que Jasper était revenu et qu'il était adossé à la baie vitré. Edward fut rapidement attrapé par Alice et il partit faire les achats demandés. Alice me vira gentiment de la maison m'intimant d'aller m'amuser un peu. Je crus que Jasper allait prendre ma main mais au lieu de ça il s'éloigna légèrement de moi, comme avant. Jasper retira ses chaussures et je fis de même. Il monta le premier dans le trampoline et me tendis la main. Quand nos mains se touchèrent, je ressentis la même sensation de frissons. Il me sourit et nos mains restèrent longtemps liées. Jasper soupira et retira sa main de la mienne. Il commença à sauter doucement d'abord puis pris de l'élan et fis un salto arrière. Se fus le début d'une après-midi complice avec lui. il m'appris à faire plusieurs figures. Et il me prit dans ses bras quand il utilisa sa puissance vampirique pour nous faire décoller dans les airs. On ria beaucoup et quand Alice vint pour me ramener chez moi, je fus déçu de devoir le quitter.

Le soir, je détaillai ma journée à mon père en mangeant. Il se contentait de sourire et de rire. J'étais euphorique, je donnais l'impression d'avoir bu. Et mon père me le fit remarquer.

**Tu as bu Bella ? **

**Non pourquoi ?**

**Tu sembles ivre.**

**Ah mais papa je suis ivre de bonheur ! **

**Quand je pense que demain de ne sera plus Bella Swan mais Bella Cullen. **

**Je resterai toujours ta petite fille chérie papa ! **

Je l'embrassai sur la joue avant de filer me doucher. En sortant de la salle de bain, une fois prête à me coucher je vis une photo sur mon bureau. Je pris la photo et je vis qu'il s'agissait de la photo prise avec Jasper. Je retournais la photo et lus le message qu'il avait laissé derrière.

_« « __Plongez en moi, je m'ouvre une dernière fois__  
__J'ai touché le fond, j'ai perdu ma voix__  
__Plongez en moi, elle a délié les sons,__  
__et changé de nom pour pleurer mes larmes__  
__J'ai tatoué son âme__  
__La chaleur d'une femme__  
__J'ai appris à naître__  
__Elle cogne dans ma tête _

_Ce soir nos deux corps se mêlent__  
__Fiers d'une étreinte parfaite__  
__Et si elle veut la vie__  
__Moi je lui donne la mienne__  
__Elle a su m'affranchir__  
__De mes souvenirs__  
__Nos deux corps se mêlent__  
__Elle cogne dans ma tête » _

_Pour que ces moments restent gravés dans ta mémoire princesse. »_

Je reconnus les paroles d'une chanson de kyo « ce soir ». Je pris la photo et la mis dans mon livre en guise de marque page. Je m'installai dans mon lit, le recueil en main. J'étais plongée dans la lecture quand je sentis des mains fraiches se poser sur mon corps.

**Je t'attendais Edward ! **

**Tu lis quoi ? **

**Un recueil de poème de Ronsard. **

**Je ne savais pas que tu aimais la poésie. **

Une part de moi, certes infime mais quand même là me chuchota « Jasper le sait, lui ! ».

Au petit matin, Alice ouvrit les rideaux de ma fenêtre.

**Allez Bella, il faut que tu te dépêches. Je dois te coiffer, te maquiller, t'enfiler la robe et je n'ai que 4 heures ! Donc dépêches-toi de prendre ton petit déjeuné ! Et pour une fois je t'autorise à porter des vêtements confortables. **

Je soupirai, Alice sortit. Je n'étais pas sure que les événements de la veille se soient produits. Je fouillai sous l'oreiller et sortis le livre contenant la photo. Je n'avais donc pas rêvé, j'avais bien failli embrasser Jasper. Je n'avais donc pas rêvé cette sensation quand nos peaux se touchaient ni cette odeur enivrante ? Je m'habillais sans voir ce que je faisais et je déjeunais ce que m'avais préparé Alice. Une fois prête je montai dans la voiture, je soupirai longuement et pris mon courage à deux mains.

**Jasper m'a dit… Il m'a dit qu'entre vous c'était différent. **

Alice fronça les sourcils avant de me répondre.

**Ce n'est pas si mal, Jasper n'est pas mon âme sœur mais je l'aimerai toujours, d'une manière différente. **

**Vous êtes séparés ? **

**On peut dire ça, on fait chambre à part maintenant. Depuis que nous sommes revenus à Forks notre couple à commencé à s'éteindre lentement. **

**Tu en souffres ? **

**Non, je le savais. Je l'avais vu que ça ne durerait pas entre nous. Mais j'étais heureuse avec lui. C'est la vie je trouverai mon âme sœur un jour. Comme toi tu as trouvé la tienne. **

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et je ne sus comment l'interpréter.

Arrivée à la villa, toutes les femmes présentes m'embrassèrent. Je sus qu'Emmett était parti chercher ma mère et Phil à l'aéroport et qu'ils arriveraient bientôt. J'étais prise d'un immense malaise, je n'étais plus sure de mes choix, de mes envies. Je souris néanmoins à Alice quand elle me demanda de la suivre dans sa chambre. A sa demande je pris une douche, l'eau froide me fit revenir à la réalité. J'allais me marier avec Edward, celui que j'aime.

_Tient donc, tu es sure ? _Cette petite voix dans ma tête me narguait depuis hier soir.

En sortant de la douche, j'enfilais le peignoir qu'Alice m'avait passait. Je me rassis sur la chaise et me laissai faire par mon amie. Je ne tenais pas en place, j'étais nerveuse, trop nerveuse.

**Bella, arrêtes de bouger je t'en pris ! Je n'arrive pas à te coiffer. **

**Je n'y arrive pas Alice, je suis trop nerveuse. **

**Ne bouges pas, je reviens. **

J'attendis quelques minutes en regardant le miroir fixement.

_Alors c'est ça, ce dont tu rêves ? Mentir aux autres et toi-même ? Arriveras-tu à le regarder en face, à te regarder dans un miroir quand tu lui auras dit oui ? Il y a une autre possibilité Bella. Tu l'aimes, c'est Jasper que tu aimes. Ne fais pas cette bêtise, il est encore temps de tout annuler…_

Je fus sortie de mon monologue par un léger coup à la porte.

**Bella ? Je t'ai amené Jasper. Je vais vous laisser quelques instants pour qu'il puisse se concentrer sur toi et pouvoir te relaxer****.**

Elle sortit de la chambre et referma la porte. Je l'entendis s'éloigner de la pièce. Jasper me fixa, un air triste sur le visage.

**Que se passe-t-il Bella ? **

**J'ai peur.**

**Peur de quoi ? **

**Qu'un jour je me rends compte que je n'ai pas fait les bons choix. **

Il s'approcha de moi, me regardant toujours dans les yeux.

**Tu te souviens hier tu m'as demandé si je pouvais te jouer une de mes chansons, et bien je vais le faire. Maintenant. Mais pour ça il faut que j'aille chercher ma guitare. **

Il sortit quelques secondes et revint avec sa guitare à la main. Il me prit la main de sa main libre et m'emmena sur le lit avec lui. Il se posa en face de moi et commença à jouer une douce mélodie*

**Writing here **  
**Cause there's nothing left here ****  
****For me to do ****  
****But please know that****  
****I'm trying to make up for my mistakes****  
****And you're moving on****  
****With guilty memories****  
****But I was wrong****  
****To ever test us****  
****This broken road is more than I can take****So this is the way that I'll tell you****  
****That I'll leave you alone if you want me to****  
****But I've had enough of this life alone****  
****I'll give it up this time I know****  
****I don't deserve to tell you that I love you****  
****There's nothing in this world I'd take above you****  
****I'm dead inside****  
****Bring me back to life****I'll leave this note for you to read****  
****So you won't forget that all I need is you****  
****Is you!****  
****And the world is not so clear anymore****  
****Since the day that you walked right out that door****  
****I knew all I need is you****This is the way that I'll tell you****  
****That I'll leave you alone if you want me to****  
****But I've had enough of this life alone****  
****I'll give it up this time I know****  
****I don't deserve to tell you that I love you****  
****There's nothing in this world I'd take above you****  
****I'm dead inside****  
****Bring me back to life****It's never too late to show you who I am****  
****I know you want to love me****  
****I know you understand that I could be your missing page****Bring me back to life****  
****Bring me back to life****  
****Bring me back to life****  
****Bring me back to life****This is the way that I'll tell you****  
****That I'll leave you alone if you want me to****  
****But I've had enough of this life alone****  
****I'll give it up this time I know****  
****I don't deserve to tell you that I love you****  
****There's nothing in this world I'd take above you****  
****I'm dead inside****  
****Bring me back to life**

Il chanta la chanson en me regardant dans les yeux. C'était magnifique, il poussa sa guitare et s'approcha de moi. Il me prit dans ses bras tendrement. C'était plus qu'une étreinte amicale, bien plus que cela. J'étais bien dans ses bras. J'avais oublié le reste du monde, il n'y avait que lui et moi. Jasper et moi. Je me retournais pour lui faire face, je voulais voir son beau visage. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieur, j'avais envi de l'embrasser, de gouter à mon fruit défendu. Jasper baissa sa tête et nos lèvres se touchèrent enfin. Le baiser était passionné, sauvage, jamais je n'avais ressentis le besoin d'embrasser Edward comme ça. Jamais je n'avais eu autant de plaisir au contact des lèvres d'un homme. On se sépara et il me remit sur ma chaise.

**Maintenant c'est ton choix Bella. Tu sais qu'il n'est pas trop tard. **

Alice arriva quelques instants plus tard et Jasper voulu partir.

**Non, toi tu restes là et tu détends Bella. **

**Tu lui tiens les mains pour qu'elle soit un maximum détendu. Je ne veux pas qu'elle bouge pour qu'elle soit radieuse pour son mariage avec **_**Edward.**_Alice avait insisté sur le prénom.

Elle m'observait dans le miroir mais je n'arrivais pas à me détacher des yeux de Jasper. Plus les minutes passaient et plus je voyais la peine dans ses yeux. Quoi que je fasse, j'allais briser un homme. Une fois que mon maquillage était terminé, Alice sortit de la chambre pour chercher ma robe.

**Bella… Ne fais pas ça. Ne te forces pas à l'épouser. **

Je baissai le regard, mais il me souleva la tête avec son doigt.

**Regardes moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu es sure de ton choix.**

**Je…**

Je n'arrivais pas à le dire. Je n'étais pas sure de vouloir épouser Edward. J'étais perdue mais je devais faire un choix. Et vite. Jasper m'embrassa une dernière fois, un baiser tendre et rempli de l'amour qu'il me portait. Alice arriva au moment où nos lèvres se détachèrent.

**Oh pardon de vous déranger mais… Bella, il faut que tu mettes ta robe de marié. **_**Edward**_** est déjà prêt.**

Jasper sortit de la chambre et je soupirai. Alice me pris dans ses bras. J'avais besoin de réconfort.

**Pleures Bella. Pleures, si tu as besoin d'évacuer tout ça. Mais prends une décision Bella. **

J'haussai la tête et regardai ma robe de marié. Je l'enfilai avec le plus grand soin alors qu'Alice arrangeait mon maquillage. Je me regardais dans le miroir, j'avais l'impression de voir une fille en deuil.

Mon père vint me chercher et j'entendis la musique résonner.

**Papa, tu seras toujours là ? Peut importe mes choix et mes actes ? **

**Bien sur, peut importe ce que tu feras tu resteras ma fille. **

Il embrassa mon front, comme un père aimant. Je marchais dans l'allé, sous les regards de nos familles, mais ma tête était remplit de souvenirs. Les souvenirs de la journée passée, du baiser avec Jasper mais aussi de ses paroles. Quand mon père m'amena à Edward et qu'il me sourit, je souris tristement. Peut être qu'Edward était l'homme de ma vie, peut être que c'était Jasper. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Le prêtre commença son discourt puis le moment de d'échanger nos vœux arriva. Edward me regardait pleins d'amour. Moi je regardais ailleurs qu'en direction du témoin, Jasper.

**Monsieur Edward Anthony Massen Cullen voulez-vous prendre pour épouse mademoiselle Isabella Marie Swan ? **

**Oui je le veux.**

**Mademoiselle Isabella Marie Swan, voulez-vous prendre pour époux monsieur Edward Anthony Massen Cullen ?**

Je regardais Edward, puis Jasper. il me fixait. Alors je sus. Je sus qu'elle était ma réponse.

**Pardonnes-moi Edward, mais ce n'est pas toi mon âme soeur. Et je ne veux pas nous faire souffrir en te mentant mais aussi en me mentant. Ça serait la pire erreur de toute ma vie. **

Je vis toute la douleur dans les yeux d'Edward. Je regardais Alice qui me sourit et qui me montra Jasper. Je décidai me quitter l'assemblé après avoir rendus mon bouquet à Alice. Tout le monde semblait surpris, ils me dévisageaient mais j'avais fait le bon choix pour nous deux. Je me stoppais dans le salon des Cullen, je ne savais pas où aller. Je pris la direction de la chambre d'Alice, une fois que la porte fut fermée, je pus enfin souffler. Je devais enlever cette robe qui me brûlait. J'étais à moitié hystérique, je n'arrivais pas à défaire les attaches de derrière. J'étais en pleure d'avoir brisé le coeur d'Edward, mon Edward. Je sentis des mains froides sur les miennes et je m'apaisais aussitôt. Je savais qui s'était et en relevant mes yeux, je croisais son regard dans le miroir. Il prit la plus grande délicatesse à me défaire cette robe. Une fois que je fus en sous vêtement, la robe à mes pieds, je ne bougeais plus. Jasper me souleva délicatement et m'éloigna de ce tissus. il prit des vêtements dans les affaires d'Alice et m'aida à m'habiller. une fois que j'avais enfiler ce jean et cette chemise légère à carreau, Jasper me pris le visage entre ses mains .

**Sa va aller Bella ?** Sa voix était tendre, mais inquiète.

**Je ne sais pas Jasper. J'ai peur de lui avoir fait du mal. **

**Il aurait mal, mais il s'en remettra. Il est fort tu sais, et quand il aura trouvé son âme soeur il comprendra tes paroles. **

**Jasper emmènes-moi loin d'ici.**

Il hocha la tête et m'embrassa. C'était un baiser plein de promesse, d'espoir. Je ne savais pas ce que l'avenir nous réservait mais peut importe. C'est comme ça que Jasper et moi quittions la ville, sur sa moto. Sans un regret, sans remord.

La vie n'est pas toujours aussi simple qu'on le crois. Parfois il suffit juste d'ouvrir les yeux sur nos sentiments pour que celle-ci bascule. J'avais eu un choix à faire, Edward ou Jasper. La douceur et la tranquillité ou la passion et l'aventure. Mon choix était fait et je savais que bientôt je serais éternelle comme Jasper, mon âme soeur.

* * *

**Et voila un petit OS sur mon couple préféré ! Je sais que ce n'est pas grand chose mais bon.. en attendant si vous aimez lire et partager des textes que vous écrivez vous pouvez me retrouver sur ce forum :_ imaginelife . forumactif . fr ! (_****n'oubliez pas d'enlever les espaces !)**

**_* la chanson est "never too late" de secondhand serenade _**

**Bisous bisous mes petits mordus ;)**


End file.
